The Predator and the Prey
by animeshipper000
Summary: Leo is feeling bored as hell in the Celestial Spirit World until Aries approaches him. Everything turns unexpected as he spends time with Aries. He tries to hide it but he finally lets it go. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and any of the characters in this story.**

_Author's Note: This is my first time to make a Fairy Tail fanfiction so please forgive me if I make the characters OOC and if the storyline is bad. I've only watched Fairy Tail quite recently and I am not that updated with it. Please forgive me if it's bad and give me suggestions so I can make my future stories better._

Description: Leo x Aries Two-shot

_In the Celestial Spirit World…_

Leo was lying on the ground sighing, maybe it was because Lucy hadn't been summoning him much at the time being since it seemed like an average peaceful day in the human world. His only companion was no one since no one bothered to go interact with him. He was still on the ground with his azure-like shades. He was bored, definitely bored. He was about to go to sleep until a familiar face was seen by him. A pink haired woman with a white wool scarf and gentle-looking expression, it was Aries.

"What brings you here, Aries?" He managed a smirk like he stopped himself from sleeping. "Gomenosai…" She muttered making him sigh more. "Sorry for what?" He questioned her making her fidget a bit. "I might've… prevented you from sleeping…" She answered him. "You shouldn't worry about it. I wasn't going to sleep, I'm wide awake." He announced while taking off his shades and placing it back to prove his point.

Silence was between them. Neither one of them knew what to say. Leo secretly gritted his teeth trying to think of way to lighten things up while Aries was trying her best to not make another mistake like slipping or saying something wrong but all the tension ended up with Aries saying another 'Gomenosai' with a bow.

"Why are you apologizing this time?" He asked her making her quiver. "For making you take my burden…" She sat down beside him on the ground sadly. "What burden?" Leo asked since there are many burdens that he either knew about or have. "I let you take my place of staying in the human world for a week… no, more than that…" Aries shed a tear. "It was my choice not yours… I wanted to do this for your sake, Aries." He explained making Aries blush and confused.

"But why?" She fidgeted out of being flustered. "I would never let a fellow celestial spirit feel that pain, ever." He answered her making her bow. "Gomenosai…" She bowed and muttered once more. "Aries…" He touched her cheeks and sighed. "Do I really have to say it?" He asked. "Say what?" She looked at him tilting her head. "Well let's see… I…" He was interrupted by some other Celestial Spirits.

"Another couple like me and Scorpio? Don't make me laugh." Aquarius gave a sarcastic laugh. "Holy… I was not going to say that!" Leo growled at her quite angrily. "Your face looks like its saying yes…" Virgo joined the conversation. "My face does not say anything, all it has are shades." Leo tried defending himself. "Umm…" Aries covered her face out of embarrassment and worry. "Ahh… I'll go back to you soon, Aries… I have some business to attend to." Leo gave a bright smile and continued arguing prompting Aries leave.

"Ha… don't even try." Aquarius began arguing again. "Do I need punishment?" Virgo asked before Leo spoke. "I'm not even trying and No, why do you always say that?" Leo got caught up by the conversation. "I'm back…" Aries went back nervously. "Thank the Spirits…" Leo mumbled "Aries, tell these women that we aren't even a couple… please." "Umm…" Aries began to blush. "I knew it! You **are **trying to take the title!" Aquarius shouted at Leo. "Aries and I are not dating for the last time!" Leo bared his fangs but resisted the urge to attempt to bite her in half since it's against the rules to do that in the Celestial Spirit world.

"Leo-sama…" Aries became even more flustered. "See! Now you made her get a fever!" Leo angrily protested at Aquarius. "Love fever?" She smirked making Leo figure out what he just said. "Not that kind of fever!" He said trying to regain his cool. "Leo plus Aries equals unknown… Lion plus Sheep/Lamb equals…" Virgo said trying to think of something. "Leo… sama…" Aries well looked fainted from too much blushing, embarrassment and nervousness.

"Now look at what you've done!" Leo growled angrier. "It's not my fault, it's yours." Aquarius answered back. "Awaken…" Virgo began poking Aries with no change in anything. "What did I do?! You caused this not me!" Leo said still resisting the urge to bite her in half. "Now you're blaming me?!" Their argument was so loud it could even awaken extremely heavy sleepers.

"Umm… Leo-sama…" Aries seemed like she just awakened and pulled Leo away. "Wait! I'm not finished with her!" Leo was still angry until Aries stared at him and he felt calmer and softer… "The awakening worked… Mata ne…" Virgo went out of the scene. "Nice 'pillow' you got there!" Aquarius laughed and went away since Leo was well…accidentally lying on Aries's soft breasts. "Pillow?" Leo looked confused until he looked in front of him and backed away as quick as he could. "G-Gomenosai!" She bowed while being flustered.

"Ahh… it is fine… no problem." Leo began blushing and looking at Aries' eyes, eye-to-eye (to be exact eye-to-shades). "Leo-sama… I…" She was interrupted by him touching her lips since he thinks she'll just say Gomenosai again. "Shh…I wanted to tell you something…" Leo looked away slightly. "What is it, Leo-sama? Is it about… the pillow thing?" She looked away too embarrassed to even look at him. While they were looking away they heard beautiful music that sounded a lot like… a romantic type of music. Coming from obviously Lyra.

"N-Nani… Lyra, what are you doing here? Did those Aquarius and Virgo tell you?" Leo questioned Lyra making her tilt her head in confusion. "Just composing some music and what do you mean told me something? Is something wrong?" Lyra answered. "Lyra-san, we were just… uhh…" Aries couldn't think of anything to say so Leo took over. "Walking." Leo said simply making Aries give a little sigh of relief. "Okay then but what is it they were talking about?" Lyra gave a look of curiosity.

"Nothing much… just…" This time Leo couldn't thing of an excuse so Aries covered him. "Something about Aquarius and Scorpio together as usual." Aries smiled sincerely but she wasn't sincere at all actually. "Hmm… I guess I'll continue then, have fun you two." Lyra began playing her instrument once again while Leo and Aries left and went to another area.

"Thanks for covering me back there…" Leo scratched his head. "Anything for you, Leo-sama." She gave a bright smile that made Leo lose his cool for a while but regained it. "A-Aries…" Leo mumbled and pushed his shades up. "What is it Leo-sama?" She went near him. "I… uh… l-lo…" Leo bit back his words. "Leo-sama, I'm getting summoned. Let's talk later." She smiled and disappeared. "Damn it!" He shouted face palming by the bad timing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo's P.O.V**

I couldn't get that bad timing out of my mind… plus the other celestial spirits are beginning to get more… well… I don't know inappropriate? Anyway I was trying to find a way to burn the time until Aries comes back but some certain spirits decided it for me. This time it was Taurus… and Cancer… how bad could it be? It can't be worse than Aquarius and Virgo anyway… Aquarius just pissed me off that time… Lucky for her that I'm not a cannibal.

"What do you guys want?" I looked at them. "Nothing… just wanted to clarify something… snip, snip…" Cancer answered while snipping his 'scissors' as usual. "If it's about Aries and me forget it!" I growled. "Actually it is if you continue doing it… I'll have a better shot with Lucy!" Taurus snorted. "Fat chance, Taurus. Lucy and Aries' are mine!" I shouted. "…" Only silence was heard. "I said it in the wrong way, didn't I?" I sweat dropped. "Sounds like it… snip, snip." Cancer left, thank the spirits… "Dude… choose only one… you're not fair… practically all spirits except Aquarius 'like' you in some way…" Taurus explained giving a not amused expression. "Nani?" I doubted his words as I heard a familiar calm, friendly voice.

"Did I miss anything?" Aries tilted her head while looking at us. "Aries! Finally you're here." I rushed to her side. "So long, Taurus!" I sprinted away while carrying Aries awkwardly. "G-Gomenosai!" She began getting flustered. "What did you do? And why are you blushing?" I questioned as I began blushing as well without even noticing. "That I made you have a fever…"She muttered with a shaky breath. "Fever?" I blinked. 'Gaah! That Aquarius!" I thought and blamed her immediately.

"Leo-sama?" She poked me and I stared at her immediately. We were in awkward position with me carrying her looking eye-to-eye. It was getting hotter… I was sweating some sweat down to my cheek, Aries looked well… as I say cute or beautiful to my previous girlfriends I had when I was in the human world as Loke which I am still called by some people though. But this was different… She looked surprisingly gorgeous from this angle. Her beautiful pink hair that makes me sniff on instinct (and she smells good… does she wear perfume or something?

"Umm… Leo-sama… what are you doing?" She looked flustered. "Hmm?" I figured out that I was actually nearer to her breasts than her hair. "Holy… Aries, this isn't what you think!" I staggered back. "But it seems like you're doing what I'm thinking…" She covered her face. "Gomenosai…" She muttered sadly to me. "No, it's my fault for sniffing your breast… I mean you!" I sighed… what the heck is happening to me?

"I told you I was right!" I heard that from obviously Aquarius… "Aquarius, would you please?!" I held my cool. "Then why are you on her breast, hmm?" She gave a smirk. "Leo-sama…" Aries shook a bit making me know that I really was on her breast. "Gaah…" I backed away swiftly covering my face with my hand. "So this is what you were talking about?" Lyra appeared out of nowhere staring at me. "Hai…" Virgo popped out from the ground and stood up. "Shit… this is getting bad… I have to regroup myself…" I mumbled as I sneakily went away with Aries. "Let's go Aries!" I pulled her hand and she followed.

I finally lost them after a 5 minute sprint with Aries; this won't probably stop them though… I can't believe they even made Lyra into it… Holy spirits… I hope they don't make the Spirit King into it! Even so… if they knew that I really did have the 'hots' for Aries then… I don't even want to think about it! Aries looked at me still questioned about why I was dragging her away all the time.

"Aries, it's not because I don't like the others. It's just… complicated…" I tried explaining. "What was Aquarius-san, talking about? About you and me?" She had a curious expression. "It's something about… well our relationship?" I did the best I could to not make it sound wrong. "O-Our relationship?! What do you mean?" She flustered by the thought of it. "I didn't mean the boyfriend girlfriend thing. Just something… I don't know what has gotten in her mind…" I bared my fangs by the thought of Aquarius. "Leo-sama… I…" I saw her gulp while she said this. "What do you want to say, Aries?" I rubbed her cheeks gently.

"I… love you!" She shouted softly and ran away flustered. "N-Nani?!" I got a late reaction and I was well… panicking. "Nice catch…" Virgo popped out… directly under me? "Virgo!" I backed away quickly as she rubbed the dust off her maid outfit. "So it has begun…?" She tilted her head. "What begun?" I gave the 'look'. "A lover's quarrel." Virgo answered me. "It's nothing like that! I just got…" I was interrupted. "Dumped?" I heard from that Aquarius…

"Aquarius, would you please?!" I was agitated. "You definitely need some love advice." She gave a smirk. "I don't need any of your advice; I'm better my own in this case." I refused immediately. "How brave for a two-timer." Aquarius chuckled. "I see…" Virgo began doing whatever she was doing. "Gaah… you guys… I mean gals are hopeless…" I face palmed. "Really now? What did you try to admit to Aries a while ago then until she was summoned?" Aquarius stared at me.

"I was just… I wasn't going to say anything! I just wanted to bid farewell that's all." I lied but it seems that she saw right through. "You love her don't you?" Virgo poked me and I sighed. "Fine… you got me… I love her alright? I do! Happy now?" I shouted out since I knew it would prove useless to resist in this situation. "Wait till I tell her…" Aquarius had a mischievous face with a smirk. "Go ahead… she wouldn't believe your words anyway." I was confident in my hunch. "We shall see…" She muttered as she stormed off, get it?

"Leo…" Virgo called my name. "What is it dear maid?" I wanted to experiment. "Nanidai?" She looked shocked. 'Calling Virgo makes her shocked good to know…' I thought and sighed. "Do you love me? Taurus said something about it." I questioned her. "Ask Aries not me… I am a maid that only gives her body to her master unless…" She looked away. "Unless?" I poked her. " Forget about it…" She went away via underground. "I guess I have to look for Aries… but where could she be? Maybe her scent will help… I did smell her…" I mumbled and began my search.

After a few minutes, I found her sitting near a river; yes we have rivers, ask Aquarius, I dare you. I sat at her side making her hide her now flustered face. I gave a compassionate smile and held her soft hand making her look at me. Her face revealed to actually have tears… what happened? What did I do to make her cry? I went near her looking at her with hurt in my eyes.

"Aries, did I make this pain you are having?" I asked in a saddened toned not bearing to see her in tears. "Leo-sama…" She muttered and cuddled me so I hugged back. "It's ok Aries…" I placed my hand on her cheek once more. "Do you…" She wiped a tear. "Do I what, Aries?" I asked. "Love me too?" She finally stated. "Aries… I…" I couldn't think of anything that time… "I knew it…" She gave a weak smile and kissed me on the cheek. "W-What just happened?!" My shades fell down but I caught it and placed it in my pocket.

"Leo-sama… I love you… do you…?" She was interrupted. "Aries… of course I do… What I did was for you and you only…" For the very first time I tasted a kiss from Aries by kissing her. We were in a kiss together for a minute already until I saw a certain group watching us from the side lines. I stopped the kiss for air and to be not seen by the others.

"Ha… you got some competition now Aquarius!" I smirked as Aries was covering her face from embarrassment. "Bah… not even worth competition. Scorpio and I can easily beat you both when it comes to being a couple!" Aquarius storms off with an arrogant speech. "I must go now…" Virgo's head was popped out from the ground and she left via underground again. BWAHAHAHA! Lucy's all mine now!" Taurus dances away happily. "Taurus dances?!" I mumbled with sweat all over.

"Leo-sama…" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hai, Aries?" I turned to her and smiled. "You wear shades less often, you look cute." She smiled and kissed me once more. 'Her kiss…' I thought to myself mischievously. "Gomenosai, I'm being summoned again…" She frowned. "It's fine, I'll arrange something for the both of us soon. See you Aries." I smiled and she left. "Kuso… I wish she would stay longer… it felt more interesting than usual…" I mumbled and walked away somewhere...

Well the day wasn't so bad just Aries leaving… Cancer offering haircuts… Aquarius making fun of me from a river, Taurus still dancing… how does he dance?!, and me all alone and bored again. The bright side is that I finally clarified my long unanswered question, If Aries loved me. I guess my day wasn't too bad… I have to make my further plans with her… I wonder what I would think of in our future together… Aries, hehe… I love you. Sorry Lucy but you took too long to accept my love; I'm now out of the market! I wonder what Aquarius will pull off though… Her face looked mischievous but I'm sure I'll get through it, after all I'm not the leader of the 12 Zodiac keys for nothing.

_A few hours later…_

"So I'm guessing you two are getting hitched soon?" Taurus patted my back happily. "Don't go overboard Taurus… We just started; baka…" I sighed and drank some soda. "Hey, where'd you get the soda?" Taurus snorted. "In the human world, duh… I can summon myself you know." I answered and sipped some. "Then does that means Aries is already back?" For a blockhead Taurus has a good point… "Gotta go then!" I went off my chair and ran out. "I hope they let me play a love song for them someday!" I heard Lyra say after I left. 'Aries!' I thought to myself hoping to find her. "Leo-sama?" Aries appeared behind me making me cower a bit but I got it back quickly. "Gomenosai…" She bowed in an apologetic manner. "Don't worry…" I kissed her lips making her fluster. "So shall we go, Aries?" I smiled and took of my shades. "Hai!" She gave a smile at me and followed me. "I love you." I gave a big smile. "I love you too…" She was flustered like she was thinking, 'Leo-sama looks so cute…' "Ok then let's go." We went together towards the open field. BEST DAY EVER.

**End**

I hope you liked it! This is my first Fairy tail fan fic so please recommend me in some ways so I can make my future ones better. Bye minna! Please fave, follow or review. Thanks!


End file.
